Prank Week
by FluffySnowflake
Summary: It's the first week of school, A.K.A. Sheik and Midna's epic prank week. Sheik knew Midna would get him back for messing with her car, but did she really have to handcuff him to… Link? AU. Shink.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I'm baaaack! ^_^

So, I started school. Things have been pretty hectic. That's how college is at first, right? Anyway, I finally scraped something together to post! (Actually, I've been working hard on this! Really!)

So, this was a request from inspired-to-dream. The request: Prank Time! You know this is going to be fun! Mwahahaha…. *cough* Yeah.

This was going to be a big oneshot, but I got tired of waiting to post so I split it into chapters. Plus, tomorrow's my birthday! Nothing's better than getting nice reviews on your birthday. ^_^

A little bit about this story: It is an AU, but it's different than my other AUs. There are different races (Hylians, Zora, etc.) and they all have their own attributes, but they're built like humans (the Zora can swim well and their skin are blue, Gorons are super strong, etc.). Also, the races like Twili and Sheikah can use their magic/power/abilities things. (I just call it magic…)

Ok, time for warnings: this is slash, which means two guys in a romantic relationship. Sheik is his own character separate from Zelda, and is a he. That's just how I write him.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. (I wish I did!)

I promise that all my author's notes won't be this long. This was a… fluke? Anyway, I'll keep them short from now on. Without further ado, I present the fic:

XXXXXXXXXX

Morning dawned bright and early at Hyrule High. The sun was shining, a slight breeze stirred the air, birds were chirping, and the students crept by each other in silence, eyes wary, stances defensive and expressions distrusting.

Prank Week had begun.

The first week in September had been an eventful week for the past three years, and the student body expected that this year would be no different. Those students who decided to participate slunk into the school early, preparing their pranks and keeping an eye out for any others. The students who didn't want to be a part of the pranks kept wary eyes out, prepared to sidestep all the pranks they could spot. The week would be full of shrieks, squeals, messes, and laughter.

The students who had arrived early (and who weren't busy setting up their own pranks) were sitting outside on the school lawn, chatting, relaxing, and preparing themselves for the day.

Suddenly, a lone figure came tearing up the sidewalk, weaving through the crowds. He sprinted through the students, glancing back and laughing, his red eyes lit in mirth and blonde hair heavily mussed. Another student, a girl, was chasing him. Her orange hair was in a ponytail, her pale skin was flushed red, and her eyes were flashing in anger.

The two founders of Prank Week were at it again.

"Sheik! That was unfair!"

"How so, Midna?" Sheik called back over his shoulder. Midna scoffed, grabbing Sheik's arms and jerking him to a stop.

"Prank week started today! This morning, I woke up to find my car covered in plastic wrap, with Vaseline smeared on the handle, confetti in the air conditioner, and this in my backseat," Midna held up a stuffed elephant and waved it in Sheik's face, after which the elephant promptly released a loud farting noise. Midna glared at Sheik. "It's against the rules to start Prank Week early!"

"Who said I started early?" Sheik asked, grinning. "I did all that this morning!"

"No one messes with Iris!" Midna said, pointing to her car. "I'll get you back!"

"Isn't that the general idea of Prank Week?" Sheik asked with a laugh.

"Just you wait," Midna said, stalking back to her car. "I'd watch your back if I were you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what happened?"

Sheik glanced up as Saria sat down next to him. She placed her tray on the cafeteria table and turned to him, green hair impeccable and blue eyes interested.

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked.

"Midna's not here," Saria said, motioning to the seat next to Sheik. He shrugged.

"She's probably trying to set up some retaliation."

"So, you got the first win this year?" Saria asked. "What did you do?"

"I got her car."

"WHAT?" Saria yelped, drawing a few glances. "Are you insane? No one messes with Midna's car!"

"It's payback for last year," Sheik said calmly. "I ended up with glue and glitter stuck in my hair for a month. Not to mention the feathers… and the leather…"

"I thought we agreed to never speak of it," Saria said. Sheik nodded.

"Anyway, I don't think Midna can top last year. I'm not scared."

"You are a brave soul," Saria said, bringing her water up to her mouth.

"Um, Saria?" Sheik ventured. Saria hummed. "Your cup's leaking."

Glancing down, Saria saw that her Styrofoam cup had holes punched in the bottom, slowly trickling water onto her lap.

"Oh, gross!" Saria downed the water and threw the cup in a nearby trashcan. She picked up her tray. "Now I've got to make a bathroom stop. Must've been the lunch lady. She always did like to prank us."

"See you in Geography?" Sheik asked.

"You bet," Saria left.

Sheik ate his lunch quickly, watching out for any more of the lunch lady's pranks. When he was finished, Midna appeared at his side. She had a smug smile dominating her face.

"You look happy," Sheik commented dryly. Midna chuckled evilly.

"Yep," she said simply.

"I'm not scared," Sheik said. Midna just smirked.

"Come on," she said. "It's time for class."

XXXXXXXXXX

The last class of the day for Sheik was athletics. Always the first person to arrive in the locker room, he changed quickly and quietly. By the time the other guys started trickling in, Sheik was tucking his school clothes away in his locker. He was about to close the door with a snap and head out to the gym to warm up when he noticed something moving in the bottom of his locker. Before he could slam the door shut, a small, glowing ball floated out of the locker. It was dark purple, and it made Sheik's hair stand on end. He knew that magical signature.

"Midna," Sheik hissed as the ball shot towards him, hitting him squarely in the chest. It sank into his skin, and he could feel the crackle of energy running along his body.

Sheik snapped his locker shut and weaved his way through the locker room, avoiding touching anything or anyone. He made it to the door with a relieved sigh. Now he just had to get to the nurse's office, and hope that she'd be able to break Midna's magic before the effects took place. Sheik didn't know what the magic would make him do, but he knew it wasn't good. He shuddered as visions of him running through school stark naked flashed before his eyes.

Sheik reached for the door, but it swung open, catching him in the side. He fell and hit the floor with a loud thump. The person who opened the door gasped.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about that."

A hand entered Sheik's vision, reaching for him. He could feel the magic on his skin pulling closer as the hand neared him.

"No! Wait-!"

The hand closed around Sheik's wrist, and the guy let out a startled yelp as the magic ran along his hand. A bright light flashed, and Sheik felt himself being yanked forward. He landed facedown on the floor, and the light receded. Groaning, Sheik brought a hand up to rub his head, but stopped when he felt a heavy weight tugging on his arm.

Sheik's wrist was encircled by a blue band. It was similar to the tattoos on Midna's shoulder, but pulsed with faint energy. An invisible line of energy that Sheik could sense connected his wrist to another blue band on the other guy's wrist. Sheik tugged on it, and the guy's arm moved forward. They were physically connected. With a gulp, Sheik glanced up at the other guy, and huffed irritably.

It just had to be Link…

…Sheik's crush.

Midna was going to die.

XXXXXXXXXX

So, there's the first chapter. Of course it was Link that Sheik got trapped with! Who saw that coming? ^_^

There will be more pranking… eventually. It'll be pretty funny. (I actually had to look up pranks to have them do; I'm not a prankster. Thank goodness for search engines.)

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! I love reviews. They're like candy, and I have a sweet tooth!

Thanks for reading!

-Snow-


	2. Chapter 2

So, guess what I got for my birthday? A 3DS… with The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! It's nostalgia in a box! I can't wait to see Sheik… in 3D!

Anyway, my e-mail and Internet's not working very well, so I'm going to answer my reviews here:

**The Black Order**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! There are no pranks in this chapter, but they'll start again next chapter!

**inspired-to-Dream**: Of course I did your request! I said I would, didn't I? Sorry it took so long! This story didn't want to be written, but I conquered it! I'm glad you like it so far. I'll get the rest up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. I didn't get the rights to it for my birthday like I asked, either! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

"I just don't understand it. There must be a trap or unbreakable charm in this spell."

Sheik sighed, bringing his hands up to rub his temples, only to sigh again when he accidentally jerked Link's arm forward, almost making him fall out of his chair. They had been in the nurse's office for forty-five minutes with no success. The nurse (or Great Fairy, as she was dubbed), was a tall woman who mixed magic and medicine to cure her patients. Sheik had never really gotten along with the Great Fairy, and listening to her talk down Midna's magic and then flop about, claiming to be unable to fix it for almost an hour was beginning to grate on his nerves. Not to mention, her whining apologies to Link were aggravating. (It had absolutely nothing to do with her fluttering eyelashes or large chest being thrown at Link. Not at all.)

"Really, whoever cast this must have worked for days trying to throw me off of the correct counter spell."

"No, she only needed half of the lunch break," Sheik mumbled under his breath. The Great Fairy shot him a glare, glancing at his hand that was connected with Link's before looking back up.

"Did you have something you wanted to share?"

"Did you think that maybe whoever cast the spell just had stronger magic than you?" Sheik shot back.

"Impossible," the Great Fairy snapped. Sheik shrugged.

"Whatever. I have to get home soon."

"I do too," Link cut in before the Great Fairy could say anything else. "Thank you for trying to help, ma'am."

"No problem at all," the Great Fairy cooed. "If you ever need anything else, come see me."

Sheik hurried out of the office, the Great Fairy's loud cackle following him. When they were a good ways away, Sheik turned back to Link.

"Ok, so we're stuck together, at least for a little while."

"How long do you think this will last?" Link asked.

"Until I can get my hands around Midna's throat," Sheik muttered. "She'll probably be at my house, waiting to see who I got stuck with."

"She's the one who did this?"

"Yep."

"Oh," Link said. "Well, maybe we can get her to remove the spell."

"My house is a few blocks from here," Sheik said. "She'll be there."

"Ok, we can find her there," Link paused. "I'll just call my grandmother and let her know where I am."

"Alright."

"I wonder…" Link trailed off. He picked his arm up, pulling Sheik's with it. He waved his hand in-between their wrists, finding no resistance. "I bet we could probably change, even with this."

Sheik looked down, realized that he was still in his gym clothes, as was Link. He glanced back up at Link's eyes and froze.

Change…

…right next to a shirtless Link?

Crap.

"Alright," Sheik said, feigning nonchalance. "Let's go back to the locker room, then."

Sheik took off down the hall, but was jerked back by his wrist. Stumbling, Sheik fell back onto Link's chest. Link automatically wrapped his arms around Sheik, who looked up and caught Link's eye, head falling back against Link's chest.

Blushing furiously, Sheik took a small step forward. He cleared his throat.

"We'll have to walk together," Sheik said, turning to Link and willing his blush to fade.

"Yeah, ok," Link said quietly, before breaking into a grin. "Let's go."

They made their way down the hall, their wrists forcing them to walk close together. They were silent until they stepped into the locker room.

"Um," Sheik began, looking uncertain.

"I'll change first," Link said, pointing to his locker, which was on the other side of the room as Sheik's. Sheik nodded.

Link grabbed his clothes out of his locker and began to lift his shirt up. Sheik looked away as he lifted his arm up to allow Link to slip out of the sleeve.

Still not used to watching his wrist movements, Link jerked his hand up, pulling on Sheik's arm. Sheik stumbled yet again, and caught himself with his unbound hand on Link's chest.

The skin was surprisingly soft, the muscle underneath finely sculpted. Sheik cursed under his breath, telling himself to not look. _Don't look at the lines of muscle, don't look at the tan skin, don't…_

Oh, forget it.

Taking a split-second to glance down, Sheik grabbed an eyeful before snapping his eyes back up. As calmly as possible, he pulled his hand back. Link rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm still trying to get used to this," Link motioned to his wrist.

"It's fine."

Link slipped a green t-shirt on, before Sheik had to crouch to let him slip his shorts off and pull on a loose pair of jeans. Sheik kept his eyes averted.

When Link was done, Sheik quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. When they were done, they grabbed their bags and headed outside.

Link took a moment to pull his cell phone out of his pocket and give his grandmother a quick call. His voice was light as he explained the situation to her. Her voice answered faintly, and Link hung up.

"Now that's set, we can go."

They walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence to Sheik. He led Link through the streets, avoiding the stares from the few of their classmates that were walking in the same direction.

When they reached Sheik's house, his Aunt was just pulling up in her black truck. Impa stepped out onto the driveway, tall and striking. Her eyes were red like Sheik's, and her hair was bright white and pulled into a tight ponytail. Impa's eyes fell sharply on Sheik before flickering down to his wrist, her Sheikah eyes immediately spotting the thin line of magic connecting him to Link.

"Impa," Sheik said motioning to Link, "this is Link. He's a Senior, too."

Impa's eyebrow arched, eyes shrewd. Sheik sighed.

"It was Midna," he explained.

"Prank Week," Impa said in her gravelly voice. Sheik nodded. "She'll probably be inside," Impa mused.

"Oh yeah, we have to catch her!"

Sheik pulled Link towards the door. Link glanced back over his shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you!"

The corner of Impa's mouth twitched up as she shook her head in a way that could almost be call fond.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Midna!" Sheik called, bursting into his room. Midna was sitting on his bed, flipping through a magazine. She sat up, face gleefully expectant. She froze when she saw Link, face growing neutral.

Silently, Midna rose off of the bed. Face still neutral, she walked out of the room slowly. Sheik heard her walk down the stairs. The door opened and closed, screeching noisily, and closed a moment later.

Link turned to Sheik, mouth open to say something, but Sheik's phone rang. With a sigh, Sheik flipped it open to hear Midna laughing.

_"Midna," _Sheik snarled out in Twili. _"If you do not negate the spell, I am going to come there right now and-"_

_ "You don't scare me," _Midna answered happily in Twili. _"I'm not taking it off until prank week is over."_

_ "Why?" _Sheik asked with a groan.

_"You're going to have a hard time doing your pranks," _Midna pointed out. She laughed again. _"Really, only you would get trapped with the guy you have a crush on!"_

_ "Midna," _Sheik whined. _"Please-"_

_ "Not gonna," _Midna chanted in a singsong voice before hanging up. Sheik snapped his phone shut and threw it on the bed.

"What was that?" Link asked, looking interested.

"What? Oh, sorry, we were speaking in Twili."

"You know Twili?"

"It's not that hard. Twili is close enough to Sheikah that it was easy to learn," Sheik explained. "I tend to switch into Twili when I'm angry."

"Angry?" Link asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Midna's not going to take the spell off," Sheik said through gritted teeth. "Not until Prank Week is over, anyway."

Sheik sat down on his bed, Link following suit. They sat in silence for a while, each wrapped up in his own thoughts. Finally, Link ruffled his hair a bit and turned to Sheik.

"Well, if we can't convince Midna to take the spell off, we just have to do our best to deal."

"I guess," Sheik said. He glanced up at the clock on his wall. "It's time to start supper."

Link followed Sheik downstairs, watching him curiously.

"You cook?"

"I had to learn," Sheik said, pulling utensils out of the cabinets. "If I left it up to Impa, I probably wouldn't be alive right now."

"Because she wouldn't have ever fed you, or because what she would have fed you would have poisoned you?" Link joked. The corners of Sheik's mouth turned up faintly.

"Both," Sheik said, opening the refrigerator and scanning its contents. "Does chicken sound alright?"

Link didn't answer, as Sheik was already pulling ingredients out of the fridge. It was awkward, with Link having to stick right next to Sheik, arm moving in synch with the Sheikah's, but Sheik finally got everything finished. He called Impa out of her study, and they sat down to eat.

Link and Sheik ran into a problem as they sat down, chairs pressed against each other. Sheik was right-handed, and Link was left-handed, so of course the spell affected their dominant hand. Sheik rolled his eyes at his luck as he watched Link struggle to try and eat with his uncoordinated right hand. After Link dropped his fork the third time, Sheik shook his head.

"Here, we're going to have to do it this way," Sheik said, taking Link's fork. He cut and scooped up a piece of chicken before holding it up to Link. Link looked at Sheik, who flushed but met Link's eyes. Link shrugged and took the offered chicken happily. Sheik tried not to think about how he was _feeding_ Link, but failed, conjuring up another image of the two laughing and flirting, feeding each other bits of food at a small restaurant. Sheik stayed in his happy little daydream until he heard a snort of laughter disguised as a cough came from across the table. Blushing, Sheik shot a glare at Impa, who looked amused by the whole situation.

When Sheik had finished feeding Link, red eyes had widened as Link shifted over to return the favor. Sheik ate as Link fed him, sure that his face was bright red.

"So, Link, are you new at Hyrule High?" Impa asked. Link looked at her and shook his head.

"No, last year was my first year."

"I see," Impa nodded. "Your parents are…?"

"Not here," Link said simply. "I live with my grandmother."

Impa nodded again, and Sheik threw her a look that said 'enough'. Chuckling again, Impa picked her plate up and cleaned it at the sink. She put it away and turned to Link.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here tonight. I don't think you're going anywhere, anyway," Impa glanced at the blue bands encircling the two boy's wrists.

"I'll call my grandmother, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Impa left, returning to her study. Sheik picked his and Link's plates up and put them in the sink, scrubbing them awkwardly with one hand. Link reached down to help, and they cleaned the plates and put them away.

Link called his grandmother, and she agreed to let him stay the night with Sheik. Sheik thought he heard her laugh when Link explained the situation, but shrugged it off. Link hung up and turned to Sheik.

"It's fine for me to stay. We can swing by my house in the morning and grab some clothes. I don't think yours would fit me," Link looked Sheik over from head to toe, causing Sheik to fidget in embarrassment.

"Th-that's fine," Sheik stuttered. Shaking his head, Sheik led Link upstairs. "I have some pajamas that should fit, though."

Sheik dug through his dresser, handing Link some gray pants and a large blue shirt. He didn't even peek while Link was changing. ('_A big accomplishment indeed,_' Sheik thought, remembering Link's tan skin and well-developed muscles.) When he turned, though, Sheik had to admit that, while Link looked good in his usual green, Sheikah blue really suited him.

Sheik changed quickly, but stopped as they approached the bed. The. _Bed_.

"Which side do you want?" Sheik asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant. Link looked at the bed.

"It's your bed," he said (as if Sheik wasn't acutely aware of the fact that Link would be sleeping in his bed). "Which side do you sleep on?"

"I always sleep closest to the wall," Sheik said, crawling over to his side of the bed. Link slipped under the covers next to him and smiled sheepishly. Sheik turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just always sleep on the side away from the wall," Link explained. Sheik blinked.

"Well, I guess that's good."

They fell into silence, and Link's breaths soon evened out. Sheik glanced over at him, taking in his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed, fine golden hair falling over his pillow. Fighting the urge to touch Link's face, Sheik turned the other way as far as he could and thought about the events from earlier that night.

'_Definitely the most awkward 'family dinner' ever,_' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

There's chapter two. Ah, Sheik, releasing his inner peeping Tom… ^_^ I like how Impa's turning out. She's actually pretty hard for me to write.

So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Reviews are good for your health!

Thanks for reading,

-Snow-


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter! This chapter was hard to write, for some reason. There are more pranks, though.

Also, I'm having Internet trouble, so I haven't been able to reply to the reviews. I'll do my best to reply sometime within the next couple of days, but no promises. I do appreciate all reviews, though, and would like to thank you for your time if you do review. I'll reply to you all when my Internet starts working regularly again.

I don't know if I made this clear, so here you go: The bond keeping Link and Sheik's wrists together isn't physical. The blue bands on their wrists can be seen, but only the magic users (Sheik, Impa, and Midna) can see the connection between the wrists. Also, things (like their clothes) can pass between their wrists with no obstruction. Sorry, I can't remember if I explained that or not, but that's how it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… that'd be niiiiice. ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheik woke slowly, feeling warm. There was a comfortable weight settled on his chest. The sun was peeking into the window, illuminating the room with a faint glow. Smiling, Sheik settled into the covers.

The arm around Sheik's waist tightened.

Sheik shrieked (in a manly way, of course), and Link rolled off of the bed. His wrist pulled Sheik down with him, and they landed in a tangled, writhing heap on the carpet. Finally, Link clamped down on Sheik's shoulders, stilling him.

"Good morning," Link said, grinning up at Sheik cheekily. Sheik realized that he had fallen straight on top of Link, pressed chest-to-chest with him. He scrambled into a sitting position, Link doing the same.

"Shower," Sheik grunted. He wasn't a morning person even on good days.

When they reached the bathroom, they both stared at the shower uncertainly. Finally, Sheik lifted the shower curtain and passed his hand across one side. Link's passed on the other, the connection between their wrists not blocking the curtain. Sheik looked up at Link.

"I'll go first," Link said.

It was beyond awkward. Sheik had his hand pressed up against the shower curtain, with Link having to do the same on the other side. Link washed with one hand, and Sheik tried not to think about it. Link finished quickly, and Sheik passed him a towel.

Sheik took his shower quickly, trying not to think about Link standing right next to him. He took a towel from Link and dried off. Sheik dressed quickly, while Link slipped into the clothes he had worn the day before.

Link had apparently accepted that Sheik hated mornings, because he was quiet as Sheik led him into the kitchen and passed him a Poptart. They stepped out into the cool morning air, biting into their breakfast.

They walked through the streets, enjoying the early-morning silence. Link's house was three streets down from Sheik's. Link opened the door, smiling at Sheik's shocked look.

"Grandma?"

A tiny, white-haired woman was sitting in the living room, watching the morning news. She glanced up and looked at Sheik inquiringly.

"I'll introduce you after I change," Link told her, and she nodded.

Sheik followed Link down a long hallway.

"I didn't think anyone but Impa got up this early," he said. Link laughed.

"Grandma's always up before the sun."

Link opened the door to his room, and Sheik smiled fondly. The walls were painted Link's usual forest green. The soft, plush carpet was light brown, and the furniture was polished wood. The bed, the same size as Sheik's, had a thick blanket with dark and light green squares.

Link rummaged through a few of his drawers, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a royal red shirt patterned with golden triangles. Link changed swiftly, tossing his dirty clothes in a hamper. He turned to Sheik.

"Feeling better? You're not much of a morning person."

"If we were meant to get up this early, the sun would rise sooner," Sheik told him indignantly. Link chuckled.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my grandmother before we head to school."

They went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Link turned to his grandmother.

"Grandma, this is Sheik."

Sheik leaned over and shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"What a polite young man," she cooed. "Now, I realize that you probably aren't going to get out of your… predicament anytime soon."

"No ma'am, we'll be stuck together for the whole week."

"I figured as much," Link's grandmother laughed. "I've seen some difficult pranks in my time, but never anything like this."

"It'll only be until the week's over," Link said, and Sheik felt a pang of sadness. Yes, he wanted the full use of his arm back, but still… he had spoken with Link more in the past twenty-four hours that he had the whole year they had gone to school together.

"Sheik?" Sheik looked up when he realized that Link was talking to him.

"What?"

"He's not a morning person," Link explained to his grandmother. Turning back to Sheik, he said, "Do you want to stay over here tonight?"

"That'd be great. Impa's staying out of town tonight for a business meeting."

"Then of course you have to come stay with us," Link's grandmother said.

"Alright," Sheik glanced at the clock on the wall. "Link, we'd better go."

"Yeah. We'll see you after school, Grandma."

As they stepped out of the house, Link looked sideways at Sheik.

"It sounds like you're used to staying by yourself."

"Impa has to go out of town a lot. She works for a security company, and they have a bunch of meetings and conventions every month. I used to stay with my cousin, Kafei, when Impa would leave. Kafei got married when I was fifteen, though, so I started staying home by myself."

"How long does Impa leave at a time?"

"It's usually only for a day or two, but some meetings last from a few days to a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Link asked, shocked.

"Impa's the head of her division of the company; she has to go to the meetings. Whenever she was gone for longer than two days, Midna would come and stay with me, or I'd go to her house."

They reached the school and walked across the lawn, avoiding the stares and students pointing towards their hands.

"You and Midna are pretty close, huh?" Link asked, gripping the door handle and pulling. The door didn't budge. "That's weird… is the door locked."

Sheik grabbed the other door and pulled it open. He pointed to the signs.

"Classic switch, 'Push' for 'Pull'," Sheik chuckled. "Anyway, yes, Midna and I are close. We met in third grade at Hyrule Elementary. Midna slipped a gummy worm in my milk and stole my sandwich while I wasn't looking. I put a popup clown in her backpack the next day. We were in a 'war' for the whole week before the teachers finally put us in time out and demanded that we make up."

"What happened?" Link asked as they pulled their books out of their lockers. Sheik grinned.

"A bully named Ganon came up and demanded we give him our snacks. He stole Midna's cookie, and I head butted him while Midna jumped on his back. We've been best friends ever since," Sheik smirked. "The week we met was the first week in September."

"So, Prank Week was born," Link said as he opened the door to their first class, which they thankfully had together. Sheik nodded.

History went by quickly. Sheik wrote the notes to share with Link because, frankly, Link's handwriting was a messy scrawl. After class, Sheik swung by his English class to pick up the day's notes and they headed towards Link's Science class.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Link asked. "Aren't you doing Poetry this month, too?"

"I've got a pretty good hand on Poetry," Sheik said, grinning. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those…"

"…destined to be Sages who dwell in the five temples," Link finished. "It's a good poem. It won last year's poetry contest, right?"

"Yes," Sheik paused. "I wrote it."

"Should've known," Link said, grinning.

Sheik followed Link to all of his classes, mind wandering to Link's smile. It was a nice smile, really. Especially when it was aimed at Sheik.

Lunch arrived and they made their way to the cafeteria. They grabbed their food and sat down. It wasn't long until Saria joined them.

"Is it true?" she asked before she had even sat down. "Did Midna really…?"

Sheik raised his right hand, pulling Link's up with it. Saria cracked up laughing.

"I told you!" she managed to get out between her laughter. "I told you she'd get you back. No one messes with Iris!"

"Iris?" Link asked.

"Midna's car," Sheik told him. He looked at Saria. "Yes, we all know it's funny. Stop laughing."

"Sorry, sorry."

They lapsed into a moment of silence before someone walked up to Sheik.

"Hey Sheik."

"Hi Medli."

The Rito girl held up a plate.

"Do you guys want a cupcake?" she asked. Sheik took one and narrowed his eyes at Medli.

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?" she echoed too innocently. Sheik raised a brow.

"What did you put in them?" Sheik demanded. Medli sighed.

"Alright, there's a gummy worm in them," Medli admitted. Sheik took the wrapper off of the chocolate cupcake.

"I do love chocolate," he said. Sheik took a bite, and immediately spit it out.

"What?" Link asked. Sheik tossed the cupcake into a nearby trashcan.

"It was burnt!"

"You asked what was in them, not about the outside!" Medli called over her shoulder, making her way towards the next table. Sheik shook his head.

"Sneaky… you've got to be careful with food during Prank Week."

As if on cue, Mido sauntered up and offered Link an Oreo. Link took it, glancing at Sheik, obviously able to smell the toothpaste in the middle of it. When Mido glanced behind him, Sheik took the Oreo and tore a bite-sized chunk out of it and handed it back to Link. Link hummed in appreciation.

"Thanks Mido! That was good."

"What?" Mido swiped the Oreo and took a big bite of it, spitting it out in disgust. The cafeteria burst into laughter.

"Thanks," Link said, nudging Sheik with his elbow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Right after lunch was Sheik's favorite class: music. As he walked in, he noticed that the teacher, Mikau, wasn't there yet. Motioning for Link to hurry, Sheik knelt down by Mikau's rolling chair.

"Hand me that tape, will you?" he asked. Link passed it over, and Sheik taped the wheels of the chair.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"This is tradition," Sheik explained, standing up. "I do this every year, and Mikau forgets every year. You know how scatterbrained he is."

They hurried over to their seats, and the door swung open. Mikau, a Zora of only twenty years old, rushed in. He jumped into his chair and pushed off. The tape caught on the wheels, and Mikau went flying. He jumped back up, looking around.

"Sheik," he said, grinning. "You win again."

"Are you ok, Mikau?" Sheik asked, shooting him a winning smile.

"Never better!" Mikau threw his arms wide. "Lulu just got the news! We're going to have a baby!"

There was a loud cheer, and Mikau's smile grew wider.

"Thank you! Now, let's get started! Sheik? Would you play the song you've chosen for the performance?"

"Got it."

Sheik pulled out his golden lyre, placing it in his lap. He shot Link a look.

"Do you mind?" he asked. Link shook his head.

"Go ahead."

Sheik picked the lyre up, settling it at chest height. He strummed it gently, checking that it was in tune. Nodding to himself, he launched into his favorite song: the Prelude of Light. It was a smooth, airy tune that wrapped around the room captivatingly. It reminded Sheik of sunlight streaming down from a tall, open window. Sheik plucked the last few notes fondly before opening his eyes.

The room erupted into applause. Sheik lowered his lyre, smiling with pride. Link looked awestruck.

"Very good, as usual," Mikau said. "Link? Would you like to go next?"

Link's eyes shone with mischief as he pulled his ocarina out. Sheik placed his arm close to Link, who began playing. Sheik's jaw dropped.

It was the Prelude of Light.

As the notes floated through the air, Sheik could almost hear his lyre notes harmonizing perfectly. Link finished with a flourish, looking at Sheik with a smile.

"It's a great song."

"It's actually a duet," Mikau said, coming up next to them. "So, what do you say? Do you want to perform together? You know, after this is over," he motioned to their wrists. "We're performing next month. I think you could be ready by then."

Link and Sheik shared a look and nodded.

"Good! I can't wait to hear it. The two instruments really bring the song together. They fit."

Mikau wandered off to the next student, and Sheik looked at Link.

Blue eyes shining, Link smiled at Sheik.

"I can't wait, either."

XXXXXXXXXX

So, I didn't really like this chapter. I don't know; it just wasn't my best, I think.

Oh, the 'poem' Sheik wrote was actually lines from the Ocarina of Time. I tried writing my own poem, but my brain wasn't working. I also apologize for any errors and misspellings; I did testing today for five straight hours and my brain fizzled out on me, but I wanted to get this chapter up tonight.

Anyway, let me know what you think, please! I love reviews! (Who doesn't?) Thanks for reading!

'Till next time!

-Snow-


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while, huh? It's just been one thing after another! I got really sick, got better, and got sick again. So, sorry for the delay.

I like this chapter better than the last. It is, however, kind of short. I just felt like I needed to stop where I did, or I'd be up writing all night trying to find another stopping point. I hope you like it anyway, and the next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. I'd be a happy camper if I did, though.

XXXXXXXXXX

Athletics was a, for lack of a better word, disaster. After the third time Link tripped over Sheik and brought the two crashing to the ground, the coach all but ordered them to sit on the sidelines and watch. Sheik mentally huffed; basketball was hard when you were chained to someone else!

Sheik let out a sigh of relief when the final bell rang. He and Link changed quietly. They were halfway down the hall towards the school doors when Sheik stopped.

"What's wrong?" Link asked as Sheik frowned.

"Today's Tuesday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop before we leave?"

"Sure," Link said, looking curious as Sheik led him back into the school. They stopped in front of a door in the center of the building.

"I bet…" Sheik tried the door handle, and found it unlocked.

"The roof?" Link asked as they stepped inside the door and mounted the stairs behind it. "Don't they keep this door locked?"

"Midna's an excellent lockpick."

"Do I want to know where she learns all of this?"

"Probably not," Sheik said as they reached the top of the stairs. Another door stood there, unlocked.

The roof was plain, nothing but a giant slab with railings along the edges. Midna was leaning against one rail. A large, yellow bucket was at her feet. She turned and grinned, and Link flinched.

"What's the matter, pretty boy?" Midna asked, teeth flashing. "Afraid of getting a little wet?"

As they came closer, Link and Sheik could see that the yellow bucket was full of colorful water balloons. Link squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the first balloon to hit.

Link opened his eyes when he heard laughter.

"Midna," Sheik said, when he caught his breath, "stop teasing."

"What?" Link asked, confused. Sheik turned to him.

"Oh, the look on your face. Today's Tuesday; it's break day. Midna and I always go all out on Monday, then wait and get other people on Tuesday."

"It's a truce right now," Midna said, still grinning. "We'll start again on Wednesday."

"It's nice to have time to rest and regroup, so to speak," Sheik explained.

"Oh," Link frowned. "Then who are the balloons for?"

"Everyone else," Midna said.

All three leaned over the rail and looked down at the other students leaving the building. Midna grabbed a balloon.

"First target sighted!"

She lobbed the balloon over the rail and watched as it splashed down on Mido's head, drenching him. Sheik grabbed Link and pulled him back as he and Midna ducked down when Mido looked up. They waited a moment before peeking back over the rail.

"Good aim," Link commented. Midna smirked.

"I've had plenty of practice."

She grabbed another balloon.

"Who's next?" Sheik asked.

"What about Komali?" Midna pointed to the Rito boy who had just left the building. Sheik shook his head.

"No, remember it's Tuesday. He goes to the post office to help his father out."

"Oh yeah," Midna nodded. "That wouldn't be good. Alright, next!"

Link stared at them, dumbstruck. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Please, we're pranksters, not bullies. We try to only hit people who live nearby, so they can run home and change."

"Would you like to go somewhere all wet?" Midna asked. Link shook his head. "Good, now help us find a victim."

Link shuddered as Midna cackled evilly. He pointed.

"Get Ruto."

"She's standing right next to Nabooru, though. Nabooru always goes running after school," Midna shuddered. "Imagine the chafing."

"Not today," Link said. "They're going to Ruto's house to change before going to see that new movie. The chick-flick one."

"I didn't know they were friends," Midna said.

"I didn't know Nabooru put up with chick-flicks," Sheik mused. "Doesn't seem like the type."

"You learn a lot about a girl when she constantly throws herself at you," Link sighed. "Neither can take a hint."

"Ok then, bombs away," Midna called. They ducked down behind the rail when the girls squealed.

"This is fun," Link commented.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the water balloons were gone, and well over half of the school soaked, Link and Sheik headed back to Sheik's house. He threw some clothes in his bag, and they walked to Link's house. They chatted along the way, discussing the history lesson from earlier that day. It had been an interesting (a history lesson, interesting!) story about an old legend of a hero.

"Really, you have to admit that the mysterious 'Guide' did a lot of the work," Link said.

"Maybe, but the Hero did the actual work. The guide just… guided," Sheik argued.

"Let's just say they made a great team," Link said.

Sheik enjoyed watching as Link talked about the legend. His blue eyes shined as he grinned. Link's whole body was in every word he spoke; his hands were constantly gesturing, his expression matched the tone of his words, and his voice rose and fell. Sheik smiled.

"You really like this story, huh?"

"So do you," Link shot back. "You wrote a poem about it."

"Impa gave me a book on the legend back when I was in elementary school. I read it over and over all the time. You could say I almost hero-worshiped the Hero."

"My Grandmother used to tell me the story all the time," Link said. "I was always captivated by the Guide. He was just so… cool."

Sheik glanced up and caught Link's eyes. They were still shining brightly. Link had to look down slightly, as he was taller than Sheik.

"Oh, are you boys going to come inside?"

Sheik just barely managed to keep from flinching as Link's Grandmother walked outside, but Link jumped almost a foot in the air. Sheik hadn't even noticed that they had reached Link's porch, he had been so wrapped up in their conversation.

"Yeah, we're coming in," Link said, turning to his Grandmother.

"Ok boys, I have to run to the store. I'll be back in a little while."

As they stepped inside, Sheik took the time to look around. It had been far too early that morning for him to pay attention too much. The living room was a simple, warmly decorated room. The well-worn kitchen was small, but stocked with many appliances. Many pictures lined the long hallway that led to Link's room. His Grandmother's room, as well as the bathroom, was on the opposite side of the hallway.

Sheik placed his bag in Link's room, and the two made their way back to the living room. They had just gotten settled on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Hello!" Midna chirped, letting herself into the house. She plopped down on the recliner next to the couch and looked at Link and Sheik.

"What do you want Midna?" Sheik asked, staring down at her. Midna smiled cheekily.

"What makes you think I want something? Why can't I just come and visit my friends?" Midna asked, all too innocently.

"Maybe because this is Prank Week," Sheik responded just as innocently.

"Alright, sit down. I wanted to ask you some questions."

Link and Sheik shared a look, but shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"What do you want to ask?" Link asked.

"Well… this was my first time performing that spell, and I wanted to see how it was going."

"Fine," Sheik growled.

"Great! So, any side effects?" Midna grinned winningly.

"Besides being attached to each other?" Link joked. "Not really."

"Is it really that inconvenient?"

"No," Sheik admitted grudgingly. He held up their wrists and passed his hand in between them. "Stuff can pass through here, so we can still change clothes, you know."

"Hmm…" Midna leaned forward and examined the blue bands that circled their wrists. "The spell still seems to be in order. So, just one more question," Midna smirked evilly, and Sheik felt Link shudder beside him, "how do you two handle going to the bathroom?"

"Ok! I believe that's enough questions. It's time for you to leave!" Sheik stood and pushed a laughing Midna out of the door. He could hear her evil cackling through the solid wood.

"She's… different," Link commented.

"Yeah," Sheik glanced at Link, "but she's a good friend. She's pulled me out of rough spots more times than I can count. She gets on my nerves a lot, but I can't stay mad at her for long."

"Your relationship is definitely odd, but it's kinda… nice."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ok, really short chapter. I think this one was better than the last one, though. It was really to establish some of Link's understanding of Sheik and Midna's friendship, along with some more romantic tension. Because we all love romantic tension.

I had fun incorporating the tale of the Hero of Time into the story. Did anyone catch it? (It was kind of obvious.) I didn't even plan that, it was just a spontaneous thing.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it. The next chapter will be longer, probably going from dinner that night to at least lunch the next day. I'm not making any promises, but there should be three or four more chapters, but that's subject to change at any time. ^_^

So, please review and let me know what you think. I love reviews! They're good for you! ^_^

Thanks!

-Snow-


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while. A bunch of stuff has been happening recently. We had a death and serious illness in the family, so things have been pretty down lately. But, I'm back, finally.

I'm not going to do a big author's note here. This is the second to last chapter, and I'm posting the next one right after this.

One thing though: my e-mail got wiped, so I don't know which comments I've responded to. So, I'm just going to thank everyone who has commented: inspired-to-dream, The Black Order, Ray-Kat-Hollows, princess-of-all-saiyins, Icy Sapphire15, The White Order, Lionwings, Gejen, JoeAlice, Code Geass Viceroy Destiny, ryttu3k, and Klien. I will be able to reply to any comments left on these last two chapters.

Well, that ended up being a big author's note. Oh well, I felt bad for not being able to reply to everyone. Thank you for all of your comments!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link's Grandmother returned an hour later, stepping through the door with two grocery bags on her arms. The boys stood up from the couch and took them from her, carrying them into the kitchen.

"Thank you, boys," Link's Grandmother said, smiling happily. "How about I start on supper? Does spaghetti sound good?"

"That sounds great," Link assured her.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sheik asked.

"No, Dear, I think I've got it. I could use some company, though."

Link and Sheik sat down at the table, watching Link's Grandmother. She glanced back over her shoulder at the boys.

"So, tell me how this happened," she motioned to their wrists.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the spaghetti was finished, Link carried the container to the table while his Grandmother grabbed the plates. They sat down, Link pulling a chair close to his side for Sheik. When Link picked up Sheik's fork and began to feed him, his Grandmother's eyebrows rose, but she thankfully didn't comment. Sheik didn't know if his face could get any redder as it was.

"So," Link's Grandmother began, "you live with your Aunt?"

"Yes."

"What does she do?"

"She works for a security company. She helps develop the security systems for homes and banks in the city."

"Very noble profession, protecting others," Link's Grandmother nodded. "I'm retired myself."

Sheik shifted in his seat, leaning over to feed Link. He caught sight of Link's Grandmother and nearly choked. She was fighting a grin, eyes sparkling in a way that reminded Sheik of Link. The mischievous smirk that found its way onto her face afterwards reminded him of Midna.

"How long have you lived here, Sheik?" Link's Grandmother asked.

"I've been here with Impa since second grade," Sheik replied, wary.

"All this time and no girlfriend?" Sheik spluttered, and Link choked on a forkful of spaghetti. "Surely someone has caught your eye?"

"Um.. w-well…" Sheik stuttered. Link came to his rescue.

"I-I'm done," Link said after he swallowed his spaghetti. "Come back to my room and we'll work on homework."

They stood and put their plates away.

"Thanks for the food, Grandma," Link called as he pulled Sheik out of the kitchen, his Grandmother's laughter following them out.

"Sorry about that," Link said when they reached his room.

"No problem. You had to put up with Impa yesterday."

They changed into their pajamas quietly, neither looking at each other. They crawled into Link's bed and stared up at the ceiling. The only sound in the room was their steady breathing. Link was the one to break the silence.

"This is probably personal…" he trailed off.

"Link, we're handcuffed together," Sheik said wryly. "We're pretty much guaranteed to be friends after this."

"Ok. So, is there anyone?"

Sheik was silent, heart pounding. He didn't have to ask what Link was talking about with his Grandmother's words still hanging between them. Finally, he settled on a half-truth.

"There's no girl I like," he said, trying to not place too much emphasis on the word 'girl'.

"Oh," Link said. He sounded completely neutral; Sheik couldn't find a hint of relief or disappointment.

"What about you?" Sheik asked, stomach rolling unpleasantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but he knew he had to ask.

"Nope, no girl," Link replied. Sheik held in a sigh of relief.

"Oh," he echoed.

They lapsed into silence. Sheik glanced over at Link and smiled. Link was obviously more of a morning person; his eyelids were already drooping. He yawned and settled back deeper into his pillow. It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep.

"Goodnight," Sheik whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheik was starting to drift to sleep when a sound from beside him caught his attention. He turned to Link sleepily. The other was whimpering. Sheik shook himself awake and rolled over. Link was shaking under the covers. He was having a nightmare.

Sheik reached over and ran a hand through Link's hair soothingly, like Impa used to do for him back when he was little. Link stilled, leaning into Sheik's hand.

Sheik kept running his fingers through Link's soft hair gently. As Link's breathing evened out, Sheik felt his eyelids grow heavy. The quiet had him falling back asleep quickly.

Suddenly, Link flinched, eyes snapping open. His breathing sped up again, and he glanced around the room. His eyes fell on Sheik and he leaned forward, burying his face in Sheik's chest.

Sheik stared down at Link's messy hair. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Link as best as he could. He rubbed Link's back soothingly, murmuring comforting words into his ear.

Sheik held Link as he fell back asleep. When Sheik was sure that Link's nightmare was over and that he was fast asleep, he leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Link's forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

Sheik allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by Link's steady heartbeat pounding against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheik was the first one awake the next morning. Link was still lying on top of him, arms wrapped around him. Sheik watched Link's face as he woke slowly. Link smiled sleepily before he realized what was going on. He carefully rolled off of Sheik and they sat up, faces red.

They got ready for school. It was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't mention Link's nightmare the night before as they walked out of Link's room. They sat down in the kitchen and Link's Grandmother placed plates of homemade waffles in front of them. She kissed the top of Link's head and ruffled Sheik's hair before leaving, calling for them to have a good day behind her. Sheik turned to Link.

"Where's she going? I thought she didn't have work."

"She volunteers," Link explained. "I think she goes to the Animal Shelter on Wednesday."

Just like that, the awkward feeling between the two dissolved, and they chatted as they ate. When they were done, they stepped out into the morning air and headed for the school.

They were a few minutes early, so they headed inside the school to look for Midna. They were passing the lockers when Link pointed to something on the floor.

"Hey, there's a dollar."

Sheik nudged him and shook his head. They kept walking and went to Sheik's locker. They turned and leaned against it.

"Just watch," Sheik said, nodding towards the dollar. Ruto came walking up, prancing haughtily. She glanced down at the dollar before bending over to scoop it up. A loud ripping sound filled the air, and Ruto squeaked.

"Oh my gosh, not my shorts!" Ruto squealed, spinning in a circle and trying to find the tear. "I just bought these yesterday!"

"Wait, her shorts didn't tear," Link said.

"Look over there," Sheik pointed into a doorway. Komali, a Rito boy, was standing there, holding a piece of cloth and giggling silently. When Ruto took another step, Komali tore a corner of the cloth and Ruto squealed again. Sheik and Link busted out laughing.

Ruto turned and glared at Sheik angrily. Sheik grinned back at her cheekily and she stormed off, ignoring the ripping sound that followed her.

"You're pretty good at spotting pranks," Link said as they headed down the hall again. Sheik shrugged.

"It comes from spending time with Midna. If anyone could make you paranoid, it's definitely her."

They rounded the corner and spotted Midna talking to Saria. They walked up beside them.

"Good morning," Saria said.

"Morning," Sheik replied.

"M-ph-ing," Midna said around a mouthful of banana.

"Why you never eat breakfast at home is beyond me," Sheik said. Midna swallowed.

"I said 'Good morning'," Midna said.

"It'd be even better if you agreed to go out with me," a voice said from behind Midna. Zant, a Senior, stood there. Midna rolled her eyes.

"For the millionth time, no Zant, I will not go out with you."

"Why not?" Zant whined.

"It'd be almost incest," Sheik pointed out. "You two come from the same tribe."

"Besides, you annoy me," Midna said bluntly. Zant started whining.

With a sigh, Midna broke a chunk off of her banana and threw it into the crowd of students before handing the rest of it to Zant.

"Who threw that?"

A large guy walked up, eyes furrowed. The largest Goron in the high school, aptly nicknamed Big Goron, growled at Zant. He towered over everyone, even Link, and he glared at Zant.

"I hate bananas!"

Zant paled and took off running down the hall. Midna turned back to Sheik.

"That's how you take care of unwanted 'suitors'."

XXXXXXXXXX

After the morning classes, Link and Sheik grabbed their lunch trays and found a seat in the cafeteria. Saria sat down across from them.

"That math test was brutal," she said, taking a bite out of her roll.

"Math is easy for me," Sheik said. Saria stared at him.

"What? I said it was easy, not that I like it."

Midna appeared, setting her tray down next to Sheik.

"You don't like what?"

"Math."

Midna sat down, and a loud farting noise filled the room. The tables all busted into laughter. Midna jumped up and pulled a whoopee cushion off of her chair, throwing it at Sheik, who caught it one-handed.

"You can't beat the classics," he said, and the table laughed again.

"Some people have no taste," Ruto said as she walked by, nose in the air.

Midna sat down and threw a calculating look Ruto's way.

"What's her problem?"

"I think she's angry about the whole me-handcuffed-to-Link thing," Sheik said.

"You're probably right," Link said.

"She's jealous?" Midna asked gleefully.

"She'd probably kill for a chance to be physically bound to you," Saria admitted. Link shuddered.

"No thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of another unsuccessful athletics class, Link and Sheik headed down the hall, discussing pranks with Midna.

"Wait," Link said, frowning, "you can prank someone with a quarter?"

"Link, Link," Midna tsked. "Your education in Prankology is sorely lacking. The quarter prank is easy. You just glue a quarter to the floor somewhere where lots of people walk."

"It's funny seeing people try to pick it up," Sheik said as he opened the front door of the school and stepped out.

"Some of them make faces," Midna said.

"The funny ones are the ones who pretend like they didn't just fail to pick up a quarter and try to walk off nonchalantly," Sheik said, nodding.

"That's kind of-"

Link was cut off as he and Sheik were knocked over.

"Sorry, Brothers," Darunia, a Goron, said. He bent down and picked both Link and Sheik up, setting them on their feet.

"Where's the fire?" Sheik asked.

"There's no fire, just an angry female," Darunia said. "Ruto's about to find her car right… now."

A shrill scream pierced the air, and Darunia grinned. He took off running. Link, Sheik, and Midna turned the corner to the school parking lot. Ruto's car was sitting precariously on the sidewalk, tilting on one wheel. Students who were walking to their cars were laughing. Ruto was stomping around the parking lot. Midna rolled her eyes.

"I'm out of here," she said. "I don't want to stick around for the drama."

She made her way to her car. Sheik turned to Link.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"You!" Ruto stormed up and poke Sheik in the chest. Link bristled. "You did this! Fix it!"

"Do you really think that I'm strong enough to pick up your car and move it?" Sheik asked boredly. "I think you got the wrong race. I'm sure the Gorons are more what you're looking for."

"Oh, don't give me that," Ruto spat. "You and your annoying friend turn everyone's lives upside down every year with your stupid Prank Week."

Sheik's eyes hardened. He could take insults about himself, but he wouldn't stand anyone messing with his friends.

"Don't talk about Midna like that. She's ten times the girl you are."

"Like you would know," Ruto shot back. "I know which way you swing. It's bad enough that you mess with other people, but now you're going after Link? I bet you set this whole thing up with your friend to try to turn him."

A dull roar filled Sheik's ears, and he stared at Ruto.

"Yes," she said, "I know all about you. Did you really think Link would fall for your little act? We all know what you're really after."

"Ruto!" Link snapped. "Do us a favor and go away."

Huffing, the Zora girl stomped off. Link turned to Sheik.

"Sheik? Is it true? Are you gay?"

"Y-yes," Sheik whispered. He glanced up at Link, but Link looked away. He didn't look repulsed, but he didn't look accepting, either. He just looked uncomfortable. Sheik's stomach dropped; Link couldn't even stand to look at him. He just stood, looking at the ground, no doubt remembering all the times Sheik had undeniably flirted with him. Sheik's heart was racing as he pulled out his phone with a shaky hand and typed a message.

_"Please take the spell off, Midna."_

Midna must have read the tone of the message, because with a burst of energy, the blue band around Sheik's wrist vanished. He turned on his heel and walked away quickly, leaving Link standing there.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next chapter is the last one. I hope this chapter was good. It would help if you'd comment. *hint, hint*

Thanks for reading,

-Snow-


	6. Chapter 6

This is it; the last chapter. It seems like this has been a long fic, but it's only six chapters. I really like this chapter, even though it's the last one.

This fic was a request by inspired-to-dream. I hope it came out like you wanted it, with plenty of fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheik woke up early, rolling over with a smile. He reached over to tap Link, but found the bed empty. Sheik frowned as the events of the day before came back to him.

Link had found out that he was gay.

Link hadn't said anything.

Link was disgusted by him.

"Whatever," Sheik said, throwing the covers back. "I've lived eighteen years without him, I'll be fine."

Sheik jumped in the shower, letting the warm water flow over him. He tried not to think about Link. _He's probably awake by now. I hope his Grandmother is there to make him breakfast. He can't cook…_

"Stop it," Sheik ordered. He snapped the water off with a sigh.

As Sheik walked down the stairs and searched through the kitchen for breakfast, he realized that he was holding his right arm out, as if there was something attached to it. He snapped it back to his side and stormed out of the kitchen.

Midna was waiting for Sheik by the door. He didn't bother asking how she had gotten in. She turned to him.

"Ok, what happened?"

"Ruto happened," Sheik said, yanking the door open. They stepped onto the lawn.

"What did she do?"

"She was ticked because of her car, and came up to us. She was yelling and then… she told him, Midna. She told Link."

Midna sucked in a breath.

"Denier? Accepter?"

"Disgusted," Sheik said, kicking a rock across the street. "He wouldn't even look at me."

"Maybe," Midna began, looking away, "maybe he was just shocked. He didn't say anything or start yelling, did he? You should go talk to him and-"

"No, I won't."

"Sheik…" Midna said, turning to him.

"If he wants to be disgusted, fine. I don't need him to accept me. I know I'm fine the way I am," Sheik said confidently.

"Sheik," Midna said sternly, pulling Sheik to a stop. "It's ok to be upset. You say you're fine. I know better, because I know you."

"I will be fine," Sheik said. "Really, I will. I've already decided to not let this get to me. I'm just going to ignore him, and we'll be moving away after graduation. I'll move on."

"Please, Sheik, I know you better than that. When you decide to let your mask down, you can come talk to me."

With that, Midna walked off, heading to her first class. Sheik watched her go sadly. Though he denied it, she was right; this did affect him. Even so, he was determined to not let anyone get the satisfaction of watching him get upset. He wouldn't let anyone affect him so much.

Not even Link.

XXXXXXXXXX

That was easier said than done.

Link seemed to be everywhere Sheik went. When Sheik stopped at his locker to grab his books, Link was leaning against the opposite wall. As Sheik walked into English, Link was just walking out, even though his class had already been out for ten minutes. In the hall, Link would stand, talking to someone without really listening, his focus on Sheik. Link was everywhere Sheik went, just watching.

Lunch was a break, though, as Link disappeared. Sheik sat down at his usual table with a sigh of relief. The others looked at him. He was the last one to sit down; he had waited at the door of the cafeteria to watch for Link before coming in.

"What happened?" Saria asked. Sheik glanced up at her.

"What?"

"What happened between you and Link? I've never seen him so s-" Sheik cut Saria off.

"Nothing happened," he said a bit sharply. Saria sighed, but dropped the issue.

"Did you see Mikau's classroom?" Midna asked, changing the subject.

"No, what happened?" Sheik asked, feigning interest. He shot Midna a grateful look.

"Someone pranked him," Midna continued, returning Sheik's look before occupying the others and leaving Sheik in peace.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheik dreaded going to athletics. Despite his assurances to Midna, he wasn't confident he could handle being face-to-face with Link. He ran inside the locker room last-minute, throwing his clothes on and rushing out into the gym. He braced himself.

Nothing happened. Link kept his distance, not even looking Sheik's way.

Sheik sighed in relief as he changed after the period was over. He had gotten by without talking to Link.

Now he only had eight more months of school to go.

Sheik hoisted his bag up on his shoulder and left the locker room. He made his way through the halls quickly.

Sheik was halfway through the school when he felt someone walking behind him. He didn't have to turn to know that it was Link, but glanced over his shoulder anyway. Sure enough, Link was walking behind him determinedly. Sheik looked away and turned the corner down another hall.

Link didn't follow, and Sheik hurried home.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Sheik got home, he went into Impa's study and turned the computer on. Impa was waiting for him, so he sat the webcam up and flicked it on. Impa appeared on the screen. She looked up from the papers she was reading.

"Sheik," she said, scooting closer to the computer.

"Hey, Impa."

Impa's eyes flicked right and left.

"Link?"

"Nope," Sheik said. Impa didn't press.

"We've done the preliminary scan of the layout," Impa said, motioning to the papers that littered her desk. "It should only take another week to set up the security system. I'll be home then."

"Alright," Sheik said.

"Do you need anything?"

_How about another heart? Mine's rather cracked._

Sheik scolded himself for being overdramatic.

"No, I'm good," he told Impa.

"Ok then, I'll call you in a few days. I've got my cell if you need me."

Sheik shut the computer down and leaned back in his chair, watching dust swirl in the sunlight streaming down from the window and trying not to think.

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday was the end of Prank Week. Everyone had until lunch to make their last effort to prank one another before the winner was announced. The winner was chosen by a general agreement of… well, everyone. Everyone usually agreed on the winner; there weren't many arguments over it.

Sheik didn't care too much. He certainly wasn't in the running to win. He had done a few pranks during the beginning of the week, but it was hard with Link attached to him. After they were unstuck, Sheik didn't care enough to prank anyone.

Sheik figured that Midna would win. She had pranked just about everybody, but she had also pulled the prank on Link and Sheik, which would win her bonus points. She was sure to win.

Everyone entered the cafeteria at lunchtime with excited energy. Sheik thought it was strange; everyone seemed nervous and had guilty smiles on their faces. He couldn't really bring himself to care, though.

Everyone sat down at their tables and looked over towards Sheik's table. Midna looked around, deeming everyone ready, and stood. She climbed up on the table, and all heads turned towards her.

"Alright, people, let's get this started," she called. "We had some good pranks this week. I'm sure you all had fun participating," there was a loud roar of agreement, and Midna grinned. "Sadly, only one person is a winner among all us losers."

Sheik looked down at the table, bored. He was ready for this to be over. Midna continued.

"I've been going around, talking to you all, and just about everyone has agreed on the winner."

Another set of feet joined Midna's on the table. Those shoes were familiar. Sheik glanced up.

Link grinned down at him.

Sheik stood, turning towards the door. Two sets of arms grabbed him and turned him towards Link, holding him in place. Midna tsked.

"Sheik, you know the rules. If you competed in Prank Week, you have to listen to the winner's speech. Besides, Link worked hard to prank everyone in one day so you would have to listen to him. Though I told him that, technically, handcuffing you two together was his idea, so it was his prank."

Sheik gaped at her. Midna took a little foil crown and placed it on Link's head.

"Alright, the Prank Week winner is going to speak!"

Midna hopped down off the table, and Link cleared his throat.

"Ok, um, thank you all for being such good sports about me pranking you. However, what I'm about to say is for Sheik," Link looked Sheik straight in the eye. "I'm a moron."

Sheik gave Link a confused look. Link sighed.

"Sheik, I went to Midna and asked her to handcuff us together. I told her that I was new to Prank Week, and needed help with a prank. I was the one who came up with that prank. I didn't tell Midna the real reason, though. I like you, Sheik. In a totally non-platonic way."

Sheik's breath caught. Link crouched down on the table so he was eye level with Sheik.

"I wanted to know more about you, so I let Midna cast the spell. It was only between us, so even if you had touched someone else, I was the only one you'd be bound to. In these past few days, I learned so much about you, Sheik, and I fell for you even more. I knew I'd never have a chance with you, but at least I could be your friend."

Link paused, shifting side to side.

"When you told me that you were gay, I was shocked. Here I had been, wanting you but thinking that I didn't stand a chance, when I actually might have. I realized that I had wasted time. When I turned, you were gone. I didn't mean to make you think that I hated you, or was disgusted. I wanted to explain, but you were avoiding me."

Sheik felt a bit ashamed, but kept listening.

"I know you, Sheik. You wouldn't give me another chance, so I had to do something to get you to listen to me. I spent all day pranking people so you would have to listen. Sheik, I'm wearing an ugly foil crown and standing on a cafeteria table in the middle of everyone we know so that I could tell you that I love you."

There were a few gasps, but everyone kept quiet, leaning forward to hear Sheik's reply. Sheik glanced down.

"Let me go."

Link's face fell, and the crowd sighed.

"Let me go, so I can get up there with him."

Link stood up, and Sheik's arms were released. He climbed up on the table, looking at Link.

"Do you mean it?" he asked fearfully. Link smiled.

"I do. Do you think I'd really be here like _this_ if I didn't?"

"That crown is hideous," Sheik said.

"What do you say?" Link asked, holding out his hand. Sheik took it.

"I love you too."

Sheik yanked Link forward and drug him down into a kiss. The cafeteria exploded in applause and catcalls. Link pulled Sheik closer, deepening the kiss. They pulled back, breathless, arms still wrapped around each other.

"Thank Din for Prank Week," Link said.

Sheik kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thus, Prank Week comes to an end. What did you think? I hoped you all liked it! You could review and tell me. *hint, hint, hint*

So, now to some business. I'm going to be taking a hiatus. I don't know for how long, but I've got to get some things settled. It could be a few months, or it could only be a week. I guess we'll know the next time I post a story.

So, thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed the story, thank inspired-to-dream for the request that led to the creation of Prank Week.

-Snow-


End file.
